Why Will
by Kira Toph
Summary: Something's going on with Willow. Can Buffy save her?
1. Default Chapter

Out for a walk out two favorite friends are. Buff and Will. On a crisp November morning.

"So what do ya want to do today Will" Buffy asked in a cheery voice.

"I don't know. What can we do?" Will replied

"Hum. Well, we could go get some brunch. Frosted Flakes don't hold ya for long"

"We already ate Buff"

"Correction. I already ate. You had a bite of yogurt." Buffy instantly said

There was an awkward silence but they kept walking.

"Will...can we talk?"

"Uh, sure Buffy, what do you want to talk about?" Willow said

"Let's sit for a minute" Buffy pointed to a bench near them and they sat down.

Willow looked at her with a worried expression.

"Will" Buffy said looking down at her hand. "What's with this...no eating...thing?" Buffy looked up at her.

"What are you talking about Buff?

"You know well what I'm talking about. You never eat anymore. You have to use a belt for your pants now. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Willow looked down at the ground and fumbled with her hands.

"Will, you can tell me anything. You know that"

"Willow"

Buffy bent her head down to see Will's face.

She mumbled something that Buffy could understand.

"What?"

"I'm not pretty" Willow whispered in the softest voice

"What? That ridiculous Will. You're beautiful."

"Oh yea!" Willow yelled jumping up quickly, scaring Buffy.

"Yea, well then, how come my only boyfriend left me and I can only now attract girls? What's that all about huh Buffy!" Willow yelled.

"Calm down Will" Buffy said still sitting.

"Calm down! How can you calm down! Oh look at me, I'm Buffy, I can do anything, I can screw any vampire I like and everyone still loves me" Willow mocked her.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled jumping up.

"See you later" Willow said to Buffy in the hardest way.

Willow walked off but suddenly collapsed.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled running over to her and helping her up

"Get off me, I don't need your help" She ripped her arm out of Buffy's grip.

As she did so Buffy thought she saw a cut on Willow's arm but walked away to fast for her to tell.

She just stood there watching Willow storm off.

-----------------Night Time...Thunder Storm--------------

Xander and Buffy were watching a movie. The volume was way high because you couldn't hear over the thunder.

"Okay...here comes the good part" Xander said sitting on the edge of the couch.

Blank...the power went out.

"What! Aw, come on, that was the best part" Xander said.

"I'll find some flashlights" Buffy said getting up off the couch, Walking carefully through the house, not to knock something over in the pitch black.

She tosses a flashlight to Xander from the stairs.

"I'm gonna go give Will a light, be right back" Buffy said.

She went up the stairs, down the hall and to the door.

"Will?" She said. She knocked on the door.

"You okay? I have a light for you."

She opened the door and shined her light right on Willow.

She was in the corner, with a knife in hand.

Here comes Chapter 2


	2. Why Will?

"Willow...what?" Buffy whispered

Willow looked up, revealing tears flooded down her face.

The light traveled down Willow's arm. Cuts everywhere.

Buffy rushed over to her and ripped the knife out of her hand.

"Willow...what are you doing??" Buffy said nervously.

"What does it look like?" Willow was still mad.

"Well, it looks to me you have cut yourself insanely"

"Ding ding ding! What do we have for her Johnny!"

"Willow Why"

"Why do you think Buffy. Why. "Willow stared into Buffy's eyes.

She grabbed the knife and started another cut down her arm.

"Willow! Stop!" Buffy instantly grabbed the knife and took her arm.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Will. But you did kind of deserve it...Let me look at your arm." Buffy said demandingly.

"Willow" Buffy whispered to herself.

Turning her arm to see every cut.

Willow suddenly broke down. Tears flowing everywhere. Buffy looked up and embraced her in a hug.

"Willow, you need to stop. I don't know how long you have been doing this but you have to stop NOW"

"I know...I know" Willow said between sobs.

"But I can't Buffy, I can't:

"You can!"

"No I can't! My life is too hard. Everything goes wrong for me"

"I'll help you Will. Say whatever I'll do it. Whatever helps you"

"Can you fix my life for me?"

"Sorry Will...Can't do that but I can do mortal things."

"Help me Buffy" Willow said. Crying even more.

"I will shhh I will."

Buffy rocked her back and forth. Calming her down.

"Hey Buffy! You okay up there?!" Xander yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

When Willow her his voice she looked up at Buffy.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Be down in a min!" Buffy replied.

"Please, don't tell him about this. Don't tell anyone. Please Buffy." Willow begged.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone. What goes on about this will be between just you and me k?" Buffy reassured her. Pushing a piece of her behind Willow's ear.

Willow put her head back on Buffy's shoulder.

"You're such a good friend. I'm so sorry about earlier today. The whole fight thing."

"You're forgiven. You always will be. I can't stay mad at you for saying something because your life is rough. Plus, everything in your life I basically put you through with the demons and all...sorry 'bout that"

All of a sudden the lights came back on and Buffy saw all the blood that has been spilt from Willow.

"C'mon...lets get you bandaged k?"

Buffy lead her into the bathroom to the first aid. She cleaned up the cuts and wrapped willow's arm.

Willow looked at her wrapped arm and then flung herself at Buffy, embracing her into a hug.

"Thanks Buff, I'll never forget this"

Buffy just listened and rubbed her back.

They went downstairs together to watch the movie now that the power was back on.

"Ouchie ouch Will, what did ya do?" Xander said.

Willow looked at Buffy.

"She fell while the power was out. Caught by surprise." Buffy quickly said to cover up the cutting.

Willow just smiled and looked back at Xander.

"Well...shall we get this movie started up again or not my little ones?" Xander said.

They all sat on the couch and started up the movie with popcorn. Willow leaned against Buffy.

"Thanks again Buff"

Buffy just quickly kissed her on the side of the head and put her arm around her shoulders.

Both smiled and watched the movie.


End file.
